Xerik (Drakhar)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Rogue (Burglar) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Abyssal, Goblin, Orc Deity: None First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Run Away Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Rogue) AC: 16 = + DEX (04) + Armor (02) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) INIT: +06 = (04) + Reactionary Trait (02) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (04) Fortitude: +00 = (00)+ CON (00) + Misc(00) Reflex: +06 = (02)+ DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resistance: 05/Cold, 05/Electric, 05/Fire Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier: Attack: +4 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Finesseable weapon Dagger: Attack: +4 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Light Mace: Attack: +4 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: bludgeoning Sap: Attack: +4 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: non-lethal damage Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Hp) Darkvision: 60' Innate Spells: Darkness 1/Day as spell-like ability Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, Hand X-bow, Rapier, Sap, Shortbow, and Short Sword. Light Armor Sneak Attack: +1d6 Trapfinding: 1/2 level to Perception checks to find Traps and Disable Device checks. May use Disable Device to disable magic traps. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 1): Dex instead of Strength for attacks with light weapons, Rapier, Whip and Spiked Chain Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks Child of the Streets (Social): +1 trait bonus to Sleight of Hand, always class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (08) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 1 3 4 0 +0 Appraise 02 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 07 1 3 1 +2 Racial Climb 05 1 3 1 0 +0 Craft ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 08 1 3 4 0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 08 1 3 4 0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 05 1 3 1 +0 Perform (Dance) 05 1 3 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 0 +0 Sense Motive 04 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 09 1 3 4 0 +1 CotS Trait Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 10 1 3 4 0 +2 Racial Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 *Darkness (Spell-like) Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 *Darkness Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Rapier 20 gp 02 lb Dagger (3) 6 gp 03 lb Light Mace 5 gp 04 lb Sap 1 gp 02 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Thieves Tools 30 gp 01 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 05 lb Bedroll 1 sp 05 lb Trail Rations (10) 5 gp 10 lb Total Weight: 51 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 12 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 5'9 Weight: 130 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Iris on black orb Skin Color: Tanned with a hint of red. Appearance: Lithe, Shoulder length hair, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck and face concealing the lower half, with a tricron hat. Dresses in blacks and greys, form fitting clothing to keep from snagging on things. Has a bandolier of daggers slung across his chest with his rapier sheathed at his side. Also has a devils tail. Demeanor: Reserved, observant. Background Xerik was raised by the streets of Ranocchio, constantly having to scrounge and fight for his survival. Never one to put his faith in others, he picked up the skills and talents he needed to survive on his own, and eventually learned how to defend himself in order to avoid the repeated attempts to recruit him into one of the various gangs roaming the slums. Fed up with his lot in life, Xerik decided to leave the slums to better himself, by blade, wit or skill. Adventure Log Run Away XP Received: 779 XP (240 encounter xp + 539 time xp) Jan 22 - Apr 8th Treasure Received: 782 GP (320 encounter gp + 462 Time gp) Level Ups Level 2: Class: BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Features: HP: Skill Pts: Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 22nd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Jan 22nd, 2012) (jackslate45) level 1 Category:Approved Characters